


Suits of Silk and Velvet

by Kougayon



Series: Discord Live-Write Fics [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance Club, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing, for all of your top Goro needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Great. He had just met this man and he had already made himself look like some kind of moron by standing around and staring at him. Akira moved to slide into the booth and next to Goro but stopped when the man wagged a finger at him. “Ah-Ah, not there sweetheart,” Goro said as he uncrossed his legs and spread them apart to pat at the seat between them “right here.”|| I.E. AU where Akira goes to a night club and Goro the owner is more than thirsty when he sees him ||





	Suits of Silk and Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many older fics that I wrote a few months ago that I had yet to upload publically. It’s based purely on this one piece of fan art I saw of Goro in a suit because Goro in a suit is really really good. Please enjoy!

The night clubs of Tokyo were always booming with excitement and adrenaline of all sorts. Large crowds of strangers dancing, drinking, chatting, as well as more risqué activities with other strangers. Young and beautiful people gathering together under one sanctuary where for one night, they can live their wildest fantasies with the promise of keeping the fun undisclosed to the outside world.  _ Club Velvet _ was without a doubt, the most infamous for fulfilling this exact promise.    
  
Every event of every evening would expatiate on these factors and would keep the party lasting until the dawn of the next day. Rumors of this place spread large throughout the city’s nightlife. It was said that an experience at Club Velvet was something one may never forget. However, due to the promise is classification, only those respectably reviewed

and chosen were allowed to become a member.    
  
All the more reason why Akira Kurusu stood nervously in front of the large, dark, neon illuminated building. With an enveloped invitation bearing a fancy ‘ _ V’  _ imprinted wax seal in hand and a gulp in his throat, he stepped towards the main entrance of the building.    
  
Dressed to the nines in a dark-red satin dress shirt, black jacket, and a pair of black dress pants that felt tighter than he’d like, he felt prepared...kind of.

Akira had heard stories about this place. Some say it’s yakuza owned and is just meant to be a huge cover up for some secret drug stash. Others say all the drinks were spiked with thin strips of aphrodisiacs to ensure a sudden “good feeling” one would get during their night.    
  
One thing about this place though that was for certain: Nobody came out of here without getting some kind of laid.

Yet  _ another  _ reason Akira had to be simultaneously excited and nervous.

After a brief interrogation from the bouncers at the entrance, Akira was allowed access into the building. His eyes instantly lit up in both intimidation and awe.    
  
Music blaring at its highest possible volume and colorful neon blue lights accentuating the dim lighting. Not to mention the people. All whom were either gathered on the dance floor, drinking their lives away at the bars, simply chatting, or taking residence in the upstairs lounges where Akira assumes the more  _ improper  _ activities occur.

Akira isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do here. This is his first night club and he’s here alone nonetheless. Does he start with a drink? Does he make friends first? 

“Guess I could just...go with the flow for the night huh?”

After literally only a mere two hours, Akira is already half-way smashed on booz and has lost all sense of embarrassment as he breaks away on the lit up dance floor. It’s actually quite amazing how much his nervous feeling has melted away after being in this place for such a short time.    
  
What Akira doesn’t realize however, is the brunette stranger dressed expensively in a casual, open black suit with a gray dress shirt and striped tie eyeing him like a piece of candy across the building.

He’s been staring at the dark haired man all the way from the VIP section intently for the past hour and a half ever since Akira became more  _ outgoing _ .

Apparently Akira becomes more of a suggestive dancer once he’s had a few shots because this stranger could not stop licking his lips and grinning at the sight of his swaying hips and toned features showing through those abnormally tight pants. Whoever this man was, he wanted Akira and would make sure he’d  _ have  _ him.

Pulling away from the crowd of other dancers, Akira moves to sit at a less crowded side of one of the bars, ordering yet another one of God knows how many drinks overall. He catches the shot glass sliding across the counter to his direction and is about to down it when he’s approached by some goon dressed in a suit. He looks more like a bodyguard than one of the bouncers.    
  
“Uh...can I help you?” Akira had to tilt his head up just to look at the large bastard. 

“It’s your lucky day, Akechi is inviting you to join his table, personally.”    
  
_ Who the hell is Akechi _ , thought Akira as he stared at the bouncer, somewhat dumbfounded. The look of confusion must have been prominent on his face because the bouncer answered his question before he could even ask, “He’s the owner of this place.”

That’s a surprise. This is Akira’s first time here and he’s being invited to personally talk to the owner for the night; But why?

He figured there’s no harm in going. This was the owner after all. It’s just a friendly chat probably. Maybe he does this with all newcomers?

He gets up from his seat at the bar and allows the burly man to escort him to the other side of the club and into a more closed off section where a  _ very handsome _ looking man about his age awaits with a smile.    
  
Is  _ this  _ the Akechi guy that goon was referring to? He looked completely stunning. Akira didn’t even realize a single man could be this gorgeous. His expectations are exceeded even more when he hears the man talk to him for the first time.

“Hello there, I’m glad you’ve decided to join me.”    
  
His voice was like that of some kind of twisted angel. A mixture of pleasantness and seduction swirled into one dangerous combination. It was captivating. 

Suddenly Akira hoped that rumor about never leaving here without getting laid is true.

“Why don’t you sit down?” said Akechi, patting a seat at the booth. Akira didn’t wanna blow this chance to talk to this man, not when he’s this good looking.   
  
“What’s your name, darling?” the brunette asks. 

Darling? Akira’s nervousness from before he entered the building is coming back in full swing. “Akira...Kurusu Akira,” he says with a hint of shyness.    
  
“Akira huh? I like the sound of it” said Akechi with a purr in his voice. “My name is Akechi Goro, but I insist that you just call me Goro.” 

Akira nods his head without a word. Something about this seemed almost odd. He still didn’t understand why the club owner himself would invite him over personally. Speaking of which, how was this guy even an owner?    
  
“You seem really young for a club owner,” Akira blurts out without really knowing what else to say, “it’s impressive.” 

Goro smiles a little at that. “Ahaha thank you. People are usually surprised at my age, but I was able to open this place after inheriting some money from my good-for-nothing father.”

Akira found himself dumbfounded at how absolutely angelic Goro’s voice sounded. Those dark red eyes were equally as enthralling and he found it difficult to look away from the man’s soft yet piercing stare. His entire presence put Akira under some sort of hypnosis effect.    
  
Akira didn’t even realize he was still standing until Goro’s small laugh broke him out of his trance. “Why are you still standing, Akira? Come, have a seat. I promise won’t bite...hard” says Goro with a small grin on his face.    
  
Great. He had just met this man and he had already made himself look like some kind of moron by standing around and  _ staring  _ at him. Akira moved to slide into the booth and next to Goro but stopped when the man wagged a finger at him. “Ah-Ah, not there sweetheart,” Goro said as he uncrossed his legs and spread them apart to pat at the seat between them “right here.”

Akira was about to say something but immediately choked on his words. It took him a solid few seconds to register what Goro was asking of him. Was he imagining things or did Akechi just ask him to sit in his lap?    
  
Goro didn’t say anything as Akira continued to stand there. He only sat there with his legs still spread and a suggestive smirk plastered on his face. He was waiting.

Akira was still staring until Goro lifted up a gloved hand to beckon him over with a single finger, that smile still lingering. Akira figured there’s no use in trying to sit down anywhere else, Goro was insisting after all. Besides, would he really  _ want  _ to sit anywhere else.

The newcomer swallowed nervously before sliding into the booth towards his apparently reserved seat. He took a step around Goro’s spread legs before carefully sitting himself down. He was breathing more intensely now.    
  
He heard Goro breath out a low, guttural laugh before he felt the man wrap his hands around Akira’s pelvis, pulling him closer to his crotch.

“See, isn’t that more comfortable?” the man said as he moved his gloved hands to rub Akira’s thighs up and down. Akira could feel his warm breath against his neck as he leaned in to whisper more enticing words into his ear. “You must be new here. I believe I would have recognized someone like  _ you _ .”    
  
He continued fondling Akira’s thighs lovingly, hands sliding dangerously close to his crotch. Akira’s breath hitched and he’s not quite sure what to say or do in this scenario. He’s just been keeping his hands glued to the table in front of him like his life depends on it.    
  
Goro must have sensed or rather  _ felt  _ how nervous Akira was because of his next words, “Relax darling...no need to be nervous.” Akira shuddered as Goro whispered hotly into his ear, his nose nuzzling against his hair. 

“After all, all I want is for us to...” one of his hands moves down to lightly brush against Akira’s now hardening dick “..get to know each other more.”

“I-I...um..” Akira attempted a response but to no avail. Goro moves his hands further up his body and under his dress shirt to leisurely rub around his waist. Akira had only just met this man and already he was being carefully unraveled into a heap of desire. His pants were starting to feel too tight for comfort.    
  
Akira could feel the same pulsating desire from Goro too as he suddenly began to feel some sort of pressure that he assumed to be the man’s cock prodding at his ass through his dress pants.

“Where are you from, love?” said Goro as he continued to hold Akira close against his dick. Akira wasn’t sure how he was even supposed to respond to any of these questions with a straight face in a situation like this. Especially when he’s literally being prodded at for answers.    
  
Akira does his best to answer with a breathless tone, “Shibuya...”    
  


“Really? It’s quite a nice and lively area don’t you think? Makes sense for somebody like you I suppose,” whispered the brunette in an almost sickeningly pleasant voice as if he wasn't practically torturing the man in his lap.

“So what brings you to my club in particular, darling?” Goro breathed against Akira’s neck again, still running his hands all over his body as if Akira belonged to him alone.    
  
At this point Akira figured there was no use in resisting the club owners charm. He decided to stow his anxious, shaky feelings and play along with him. He wanted to make a good impression after all, no matter how painfully turned on he was at the point.    
  
Akira threw his head back into the man’s kisses, further exposing his neck to his attacks. “Weren’t you the one who invited me?” Akira questioned. 

“Sure but you were the one who allegedly decided to show up, were you not?” Goro’s leather gloves tightened their grip on the man sitting between his legs. 

“You say that, but look who can’t keep their hands off me after I’ve only been here for two hours.”    
  
Now this caught Goro off guard a little. He didn’t expect the newcomer to have this much bite in him. Goro wrapped his arms around Akira’s middle and hugged him closer, his face buried into the crook of his neck and moaning, “Mmm, I knew there was something special about you.”

Akira however decided to take his shameless want to the next level by pushing his ass harder against Akechi’s strained crotch, effectively grinding on him. Suddenly it was Goro who was finding it difficult to maintain his composure. He’d never wanted to fuck something more in his entire life than he does right now.

“Eager aren’t you?” Goro grinned into his nape, the feeling of that tight ass still pushing back against his dick. 

“Maybe I just like the feeling of your cock against me.” 

Suddenly these dress pants were in Goro’s way, “You should’ve said so sooner.”    
  
Akira’s nervousness now mixed with adrenaline returns when Goro spoke up again, “Say, sweetheart, why don’t we take this somewhere more...private?”

“Uh..yeah,” said Akira before Goro pushed them both out of the booth. He grabbed the newcomer by the hand and lead him across the dance floor and up a set of stairs until they reached a hallway of various doors lined up. Akira assumed these are the club’s ‘private rooms’ for the more... _ personal _ activities.

Still holding his hand, Goro continues leading Akira down the hallway to a door at the very end branded with what appears to be the initials  _ A.G.  _ before pulling out a key to unlock it.    
  
Goro pushed open the door, pulling Akira in with him. The moment they’re both inside he whipped around and pushed Akira to the door before grabbing him by the collar to pull him into a deep kiss. Goro prodded at his lips with his tongue to which Akira happily allowed him entry.    
  
Akira couldn’t control his hands either and started dragging his nails across the owners chest, back, neck, and just anywhere he could reach because  _ god _ he’s never felt a kiss so wonderful in his life. His entire body felt hot in that moment and all he could think about is whatever comes next for their little ‘chat.’

Akira opened his eyes to get a better look around the room he’s in. He figured this must be the club owners personal suite or something. It was rather large and full of expensive looking furniture including a couch and a desk, both in which Akira assumed is where Goro took his other club members to  _ ‘get to know’ _ them as well.    
  
His thoughts were quickly cut off though when Goro grabbed at his hips to start grinding against him  _ hard _ . Akira couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped his lips when he found himself trapped between the wooden door and Goro’s already very hard cock pushing against his own.

After getting his new client good and riled up, Goro slid off of him to pull Akira in front of the couch before pushing him off and sitting down alone. Akira was a little confused at first when he saw Goro gently push him away. Does he not want him to sit with him or lay underneath him?    
  
Goro leaned back comfortably and rested his arms over the couch while staring up at his new boy toy with half-lidded eyes and a lustful smile on his face.    
  
“Uh...weren’t we going to...?”    
  
“Not quite yet, love. I wanted to do something a little more... _ fun _ before we get to the best part.”

Akira nervously watched Goro bite his lip at his next words, his voice taking on a lower tone dripping with lust, “I want you to strip for me,  _ darling _ .”

_ Wait what.  _

  
“Put on a good show for me, love” Goro snickered.    
  
Akira felt a sudden wave of embarrassment wash over him at that. What exactly was he supposed to do? He was all over Goro no more than a minute ago full of so much want and need and now he felt stage fright at the sudden request.

Goro only continued to sit there in silence with eyes glued to his new toy, a look of expectancy on his face. Looks like Akira didn’t really have a choice. If he wanted that dick he was gonna have to apparently earn it.

But Akira wasn’t the type to back down from a challenge either, no matter how somewhat degrading it may be.    
  
Akira reached up to hesitantly pull his jacket off before tossing it to the side, all while looking a very turned-on Goro dead in the eyes. He began slowly unbuttoning his red satin dress shirt, his toned chest and abs gradually becoming more exposed as his fingers trailed down. He pulled the shirt off and tossed that away as well while he intently watched Goro lick his lips at the sight of pure muscle and skin. Next he proceeded to remove his pants. The faint sound of stereo music and the clinking of his belt unbuckling filled the room. He shoved his pants down a little before allowing them to gracefully fall down his thighs and around his ankles before lifting his leg to kick those into the pile of other freshly discarded clothes on the floor.    
  
Now Akira shuffled a little, standing on the fur throw rug in front of his new found possessor in nothing but his underwear, his erection nearly exposed and peeking out of his boxers. He still wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he just opted to lift both of them to rest at the back of his neck, in turn flexing his muscles in front of Goro.    
  


_ Hopefully this pleases the damn guy. I just wanna get dicked already _ .

Goro beckoned him over and Akira approached him nervously. The owner spread his legs over the edge of the couch and motioned Akira to get down on his knees to which the newcomer obeyed. Goro continued to watch him expectantly as Akira reached up shaky hands to undo his belt and pull his pants off along with his underwear, exposing the brunette’s equally hard cock.    
  
Akira leaned forward over the couch to take hold of Goro’s dick before lowering his head to mouth at the tip. He began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue rubbing against the other’s length.

He opened his eyes to look up and see Goro breathing a little harder with an expression of absolute bliss covering his handsome face.    
  
“You look so good like this..” said Goro as he reached a hand to cradle Akira’s cheek and pet his curly locks. “God I should’ve sent you an invitation sooner.”

Akira was sucking harder now, his lips moving up and down and occasionally removing himself to pepper Goro’s cock with kisses, making the man above him groan and buck his hips slightly.

“Stop,” said Goro abruptly. Akira halted his movements and lifted his head up to look up at the man. Did he do something wrong? Goro tucked a tuff of hair behind his ear and continued. “As much as I’d love to cum all over that pretty face, I’d much rather save it for filling you up.”

Goro beckoned him again to sit in his lap and Akira scrambled eagerly to climb into a straddling position over top of him. The owner held him by the hips and moved in to leave more kisses and marks all over Akira’s neck and chest while reaching over to the drawer next to him to pull out a bottle of lube.

Uncapping the bottle, he squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and proceeds to hug Akira close to his body while he reached around him, one hand giving his gorgeous, soft ass a squeeze and the other inserting a finger into him.

The newcomer leaned more into Goro to let out a shameless moan right in his ear while the owner finger fucks his tight hole to prep him. Goro soon added another finger and curled the digit inside of him without warning, making Akira arch his back and moan again when he found his sweet spot.    
  
“Oh? Did I find a weak spot?” Goro chuckled darkly to himself.    
  
Akira didn’t know how much more of this he could take. He was already so hard and aching for more friction. The raven began moving his hips up and down in time with Goro’s fingers in an effort to get more pleasure but the owner wasn’t having it. He pulled out of Akira, making the poor man whimper in his grasp. 

“Remember who’s in control here, okay, darling?” Akira whined but nodded his head. He just wanted the sweet dick underneath his hovering hips to fuck him already.    
  
Goro looked at him, stern but pondering as he hummed to himself. “Well I suppose you  _ have  _ been a good boy for me this evening. I think you deserve your reward.”

Goro reached for the bottle of lube once again to squeeze more into his hands and rub around his cock. When he thought himself slick enough, he reached around to grab Akira’s ass with both gloved hands and slammed him down onto his waiting cock, filling him up entirely and without mercy. 

Akira felt like he could scream. His whole body felt hot and the mixture of bland pain and pleasure is so intense he couldn’t even think, only gasp stuttering breaths into the chill air. His low groans increased in volume as the brunette began to move and he felt so so,  _ so  _ good. He’d been waiting for this the whole night ever since he had to bear witness to this man’s beauty.    
  
Goro continued his pace and thrusted his hips upward to meet with Akira’s ass each time he slammed him down, fucking against his prostate with experienced precision each time.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Goro moaned into his ear.    
  
Akira loved the feeling of Goro inside of him and relished every thrust sent up into his body. He lifted his hips and moved up and down in time with Goro’s rhythm to create more friction. All while letting out wanton groans into his new love’s ear.    
  
“Oh my, someone is eager huh?” Akira didn't say anything as Goro squeezed his ass more, his hand raising to give it a hard spank. Akira moaned again at that. “Mmn you sound so cute.” 

Akira was still fucking himself on his dick when Goro’s hand moved to slap against his ass again, making the raven mewl.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” Akira only moaned audibly in response to the obvious tease of a question. “Ahah I’ll take that as a yes.” They continue their pace and Akira wrapped his arms tightly around Goro’s neck, latching onto him.    
  
What the club owner didn't realize though, is that the man in his lap had plans of his own as well. Akira wasn’t going to let Goro have the upper hand for long. He was just as hungry to see the owner break and beg for his ass as he is.

Akira lifted his hips until Goro’s cock was out of him entirely. The owner, who’s eyes were closed to relish in the feeling of his darling’s heat, pried then open to give a confused expression at the sudden lack of the tightness. Akira only stared back at him with a dastardly smile.    
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” Goro asked, clearly agitated and not at all a fan of whatever this was. 

“I was just thinking...it’s not very fair if I’m the only one making such raunchy noises.”    
  
“What do you mean by that?” Goro squinted. He didn’t like where this is going.

“Beg.” Akira told him bluntly. 

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me,” said Akira, licking his lips. “I want you to beg and whine for me to fuck myself on your dick.”    
  
“You have some fucking nerve trying to make someone like me  _ beg _ you trash—Ahh..” Goro was interrupted when Akira began rubbing his ass against his leaking cock, his tip grazing against his hole.

“Mmnnhh...” Goro was struggling to maintain his composure as his client played with his dick so leisurely.

He tried to reach for Akira’s hips again to pull him down, but the newcomer was already way ahead of him as he grabbed hold of his wrists to pin them to the back of the couch next to him. He was surprisingly much stronger than Goro thought. Although it made sense with those muscles.    
  
Goro’s shame was officially lost as he attempted desperately to chase after the feeling of that tight ass once more. He tried thrusting his hips upwards, but Akira was only just out of his reach.

His expression became a mixture of both frustration and anguish. He really missed the feeling around his dick and badly desired it back. He was looking into Akira’s eyes as the client looked back with a devilish grin. He was still rubbing up against Goro and grinding into his heat as he continued to taunt the poor man.    
  
“It’s such a shame...I  _ really  _ was looking forward to you fucking me breathless. Your dick pumping in and out of me until I cum and cry from overstimulation…” Goro was gritting his teeth. He didn’t want to give in.    
  
“Go fuck yourself, I  _ refuse  _ to beg for some cocky piece of trash’s sore dick” Goro seethed. 

“Okay then,” Akira said as he slipped out of his straddling position in the man’s lap.    
  
_ Wait what.  _

  
“W-wait where are y—”   
  


“You told me to go fuck myself remember? Guess you didn’t want me to ride you after all...what a shame” said Akira as he stood ready to walk towards his pile of clothes to redress himself.

A slight panic spread across the club owners face as he scrambled for what to say. Finally, he was right where Akira wanted him.    
  
Goro reached for Akira’s wrist to keep him from walking off, “P...please..” he breathed out quietly. 

“Oh? Please what?” Akira said with a sickeningly innocent tone.

“Don’t make me say it again.” 

Akira only shrugged. “Well I’m afraid I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what it is you want,  _ honey _ .”    
  
Goro couldn't take it anymore. His mind was full of thoughts of cumming into this beautiful man and making him writhe beneath him. The truth was that out of all the clientele he had previously picked out of the dance floor to bring up to his private room for pleasuring, he had never seen someone as stunning as Kurusu before. He had never craved someone so much in his life. He  _ needed  _ that ass, pride be damned at this point.    
  
“Please...uh..” Akira looked at him with that suggestive grin again as he could tell the other was on the verge of snapping. “Please...let me fuck you...”   
  
“Aww, see? Was that so hard?” Akira said teasingly as walked back to grab Goro by the shoulders and push him into a lying-position along the couch before straddling his hips again.

He was pushing against Goro’s shoulders while he angled himself above his cock, lowering his body to fully take him in again. The club owner groaned and reached for Akira’s ass again while he frantically bucked his hips into him.    
  
He had never felt a sensation this incredible before. Everything is so hot and the sounds of their bodies slapping together, their breathless moans of delight mixed with the faint music in the background was only bringing the both of them closer to their release.    
  
Heat pooled in the pit of Akira’s stomach and he reached to start jerking himself off as he continued to move his hips up and down. Goro was close too and the show Akira was putting on before him was only edging on his release.

“F-Fuck, darling you feel so good—” his words were cut off when his thrust timed just right with Akira’s hip movements, pushing all the way into him and causing him to release everything he had into his client with a staggered moan.    
  
Akira was at his limit too as his orgasm hit him hard and he came all over Goro’s chest as well as his hand. Before long, he collapsed on top of the man beneath him, his breathing heavy and hot. They stayed just like that for a few minutes before one of them speaks up.    
  
“Wow,” Goro attempted to steady his breathing, “no one has ever been able to make me submit to them like that before. I’m admittedly impressed, darling.” Akira grinned at that.    
  
“I should thank you instead...for the wonderful experience of getting fucked by Club Velvet’s beautiful owner.” 

Goro laughed a little at that. “Well I’m glad I could be of service to you.”    
  
Akira sat up a little to look him in the eyes more directly. “So, does this mean my invitation has been extended?”    
  
“Please...” Goro smiled and grabbed his face to pull him down into another deep kiss. “You’re welcome back here  _ anytime _ .”

  
  



End file.
